


Morning

by dayindisguise



Series: Things Eames Loves [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames thinks of running his tongue over the joint between hip and thigh when Arthur’s legs are spread and planted on the window sill, on the folding table to the left. </p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/ec6585a984c9de2d967659e3e490ce1e/tumblr_mg2h8uzmvo1s1hd4oo1_r1_500.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Things Eames Loves: Arthur is a morning person. Early in the morning, before anyone else is awake, before Eames wants to be awake, he finds Arthur in the most delicious positions. He’s waiting for someone, for anyone, but more likely for Eames. He stands in the doorway, silent, admiring the concave of Arthur’s spine as his palms are planted on the dryer, the convex curve of his ass in opposition. He can see the creases in his upper back, the strain on his shoulders, the creases of both elbows and the slight bulge of his biceps.

Eames thinks of running his tongue over the joint between hip and thigh when Arthur’s legs are spread and planted on the window sill, on the folding table to the left. He thinks of the way Arthur’s flesh would tremble, his fingers would reach down to guide Eames’ head to the center of his body. His navel and downward. Right where he wants to be touched.

In the early mornings, Arthur is shameless, naked in front of the window, propped up and waiting to be discovered. Waiting for Eames.

Eames will smooth his hands over Arthur’s sides when he’s close enough, bringing them back up to tweak pert nipples, letting Arthur put on a delicious show for anyone who would look through the window, stumble into the complex’s Laundromat to wash their clothes for work later. Arthur was uninhibited this early in the morning, and he knew this was the perfect way to entice Eames out of his deep slumber.

“It’s about time.” Arthur turned his head towards the silent man in the door, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Sorry, Darling. I couldn’t help but stare.” Eames’ voice was a teasing purr, slowly striding into the room, his hands placed on top of Arthur’s, leaning into the slim man, standing between parted legs.

“I think there’s something better you could do to me than stare.”


End file.
